Naquahdah
Overview Naquadah(Naquada, naquahda, naqaudah, spelling varies.) is a rare, super-dense mineral used by a wide number of different races. While it is unlikely to form in a solar system, once it does it is often found in large quantities. Naquahdah has an enormous nuclear potential, making it a coveted fuel for nuclear reactors. It is a great energy conductor, is very strong and tough, and extremely dense, making it an excellent structural material as well. For this reason, the Goa'uld use it extensively in their technology, and with them the entire milky way. Aside from being used in reactors, it is used for Stargates, hyperdrives, shield generators and energy weapons. Naquadah is also present in the bloodstream of the Goa'uld , which allows them to control their technologies and sense the presence of other symbiotes. The Goa'uld have Naquadah mining operations on many planets. Its refined form, weapons-grade Naquadah is extremely valuable and often doubles as a form of currency. Weapons-grade Naquadah is so dense that two Jaffa are required to lift a quantity the size of a couple of common housing bricks, making it at least as dense as gold. Alternate forms of Naquadah include Liquid Naquadah, used to power Goa'uld Staff weapons, and heavy Liquid Naquadah, used to power AG-3 satellites.(both seen below) Naquahdah and its variants are members of the E5 element spectrum, that is, elements that require an E5 field to exist and possess such unique and special properties. For more information, see this page. Raw Naquahdah Raw naquahdah, also called naquahdah ore, is the state in which most naquahdah is found. Raw naquahdah is mined from planets, moons or asteroids. Weapons grade Naquahdah Weapons-grade naquahdah is a refined, pure form of Naquahdah. It is used as fuel, and doubles as galactic currency. Liquid Naquahdah Little is known about liquid Naquahdah (LN), other than that it is used in Goa'uld weapons technology and by other races such as the Houjin as a power source. It creates a chemical reaction that produces high energy plasma. It is a radiation free powersource but said chemical reaction is not very potent compared to W.G.N. It can be fissioned but is not as potent as WGN or HLN but still several degrees above raw Naquadah. It is also easier to process then WGN or HLN. Heavy liquid Naquahdah The AG-3 weapons satellite in Daniel Jacksons dream utilized Heavy Liquid Naquahdah. It is unlikely to be a fictional variantion of naquadah since Shifu would have had no reason to make up a new variation for something purely fictional and would have simply said naquadah or L.N was the power source. H.L.N is a cleaner version of W.G.N. L.N is used for its chemical reaction capabilities that produce Rad free energy, H.L.N is a much higher yield energy source then L.N, the same as W.G.N but cleaner. Anti-Naquadah Anti naquadah is the theorectical exact opposite element of naquadah. The estimated potential energy release of a naquadah/anti naquadah reaction is catastrophic, higher then the spliting of a naquadria atom. Category:Elements